


Kingdom Hearts: Black Memories

by kazaki



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate FF [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of my KH FF. Again, very old and made even before BBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: Black Memories

Sora and the gang were going to leave Twilight Town. As they boarded in their Gummi Ship, Natsumi came to say goodbye.  
"Bye guys! Hope you come back someday!"  
"Yeah!" said Sora. "Sure we will! That's a promise!"

Natsumi was smiling as the ship took off. Meanwhile, she remembered something--a person he made a promise with...  
"I may not remember your name; you might not remember my name, but we'll see each other again one day. I just know we will..."

Upon arriving back at Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi noticed something weird in the place.  
"Something is wrong here..." said Sora.  
"It feels like.." Riku said. "..the realm of darkness is getting closer...."  
"There might be heartless again here!" said Kairi. "We better watch out!"

Suddenly, everything turned dark. They were back at the Realm of Darkness.   
"W-what are we doing here?" said Riku.  
"Who's behind all of this?" said Kairi.  
"Show yourself!" said Sora.

"Indeed I would." said a strange voice.

"Who are you?" Suddenly, a young boy with black hair appeared in front of them. He held a Black Keyblade and was going after Sora and his friends. "So....you're Sora, huh? Makes lot of sense now."

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" asked Sora, as he begins to fight against the boy's attacks. 

"I'm a Heartless.." and he attacks with a dark aura from his right hand...  
"..a Nobody..." and he attacks with lightning coming from his left hand...  
"...and...." he then jumps into the air and launches a bright bomb, "...human." And the bomb explodes. But Sora and the others evade.

Sora and Riku kept dodging the boy's attacks, but they were too strong. All of a sudden, the boy stops and aims his Keyblade at the group.  
"I don't know what this will do to you, but....." he gets ready to shoot. He was aiming for Riku.   
But Sora stepped in the way. "Look out, Riku!"  
"Here it goes!" and he shoots with the Keyblade. It hit Sora, and then Kairi, leaving them unconscious.

"Sora! Kairi!" But they couldn't wake up. Riku rushed to the boy and overtook him with his weapon.

"I thought you were a nice guy!" Riku said. "You know...when I met you in the Realm of Darkness before!"  
"W-who are you? I never met you before. The ones I met back there were Zexion...and Ansem!"  
Riku thought for a while. "Well I'm certainly not Zexion nor Ansem. But I did become Ansem once when I was back there. I was the one who showed you the door back here!" Riku looks at him.   
"You're Heine, right? Why? What happened?"

Heine withrew his Keyblade and said "Well...I was brought back to the darkness a few days after that. I was promised by a guy named Xemnas that my memories will return if I defeat Sora and his friends..."  
"Man, Xemnas sure is fooling a lot of people."  
"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi wake up. "R-riku? What happened?" Said Sora. Then he saw Heine.  
"Hey you! Why did you attack us?"  
"So you also know Xemnas?" Heine asked.  
"Well yeah! He was the one who caused nobodies to appear in different worlds!" said Sora.  
"Yeah, but he was already defeated!" said Kairi.

"Oh....I see...You mean he's evil?" asked Heine.  
"Well, that for sure." said Riku. "You know, there are still a lot of nobodies here disrupting 3 worlds. Why don't you come with us?"  
"Well.......I...uhm...."

Just then, they hear strange voices behind Sora and Kairi. It was Roxas and Naminé.  
"Roxas?" said Sora.  
"Naminé?" said Kairi.  
"W-what happened? I feel like.....I'm real.." said Roxas.  
"Me too! What's going on?" said Naminé. "Did we just have....."

"Hearts?" said Riku.  
"HEARTS?" Sora was surprised.  
"Well, that's what I think it was. Roxas and Naminé were given individual hearts because of Heine's Keyblade!"  
"R-really? I never thought of it that way." said Heine. "Besides, I never fully knew the comlpete strength of this Keyblade."

"So?" said Riku to Heine.  
"Huh?"  
"Will you join us?"  
"Yeah, I think it's ok." said Heine. "Besides, now I know Xemnas is a bad guy, and you're the good guys. Also, I want to find my very important person."  
"Oh?" asked Roxas.  
"Yes. She's very important to me. We made a promise that we'll meet again someday, althought it may be impossible."

And so they traveled to the other worlds, first in Radiant Garden. There, they met Yuffie and Tifa.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" said Yuffie.  
"Yeah, good timing!" said Tifa. "It's another attack of these white things!"  
"Nobodies!" said Sora.  
"Don't worry," said Heine. "We'll get rid of them for you."  
"Oh thanks....uhm...." Tifa looks at Heine, Roxas and Naminé. "Are you Sora's new friends?"  
"Yes!" said Sora. "This is Heine, Roxas and Naminé."  
"They're coming along with us on this joruney of fighting the Nobodies!" said Kairi.  
"Oh....I see." said Yuffie. "Well, good luck to you guys again! And be careful too!" 

And so the group headed off to different areas of the town. They fought all of the Nobodies in their way. And then, they went to a place called "Ansem's Study".

Upon arriving there, they found a girl looking around. She has short, blonde hair and green eyes. For Riku, Roxas and Naminé, she seemed familliar.

"Hey there!" said Roxas.  
"Huh?" the girl turned back. "Oh, Hi..! I'm kinda looking for this guy with dark hair...."  
And then, Heine tosses his hair.  
"No, not you. Someone older....or maybe it was a guy with spiky red hair.....or maybe......uhm..."  
Just then, a huge nobody appeared out of nowhere and made the girl disappear into a dark portal. 

"W-what is this?" said Heine.  
"What? Never seen a huge one before?" said Riku.

They fought the huge nobody, but just as Heine was about to seal it off, everything turned black, and they fell into the darkness.

The next thing they knew is that they ended up near the Central Station near Twilight Town. 

Upon arriving, they saw a person in black coat. 

"H-hey it's you!" said Sora.  
"Yeah, the one who sent Natsumi into the darkness, and brought too much Nobodies...."  
Heine was  
shocked. He heard that name. "Natsumi...? Y-you know her?"

\------------------------------------------flash back: a year ago-------------------------------------------------

It was in Twilight Town. Heine was going to Market Street, when he met his best friend, Natsumi.

"Hi Heine! What's with the rush?  
Is it something important?"  
"Yeah...you see....I...I have to see someone..."  
"Oh...I see. Well, perfect timing!"  
"Huh?"  
"I want you to have this..." she gives him a white crystal.  
"Wh-what is this? Where'd you get it?"  
"From the shopkeeper. I've just begun working part-time, you know!"  
"Wow...really?"  
"Yeah! And...I'm giving it to you. If ever we get separated, just hold on to that. And if we meet again, you can return that back to me. Ok?"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise! Now, if you'll excuse me...I really have to.."

And then there was a huge Heartless Attack in Twilight Town. It was the first, and probably the last Heartless Attack there will ever be. The heartless were going after Natsumi, but Heine protected her, and got captured by the heartless.

 

"Heine!"  
"Natsumi!"  
Natsumi was so worried.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Take care of yourself! We'll meet again! Someday!"  
"Ok! Promise me you will!"  
"I Promise...!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah," said Riku. "We sorta ran into her in Destiny Islands, but now she returned here in this town."  
"R-really?" Just then, everything faded back into darkness. They could only see each other, and the person in black coat.

"Wrong! I'm not Xyra. Guess again!" said the guy in black coat.  
"Oh, he's a boy!" said Kairi.  
"So you must be her 'friend', am I right?" said Sora.  
The boy smiled grimly, and took off his hood. "The name's Janux. And yes, I AM her friend." and then he attacks the group, especially Heine. But Heine dodges the attack. Sora and friends help too, but Janux was too strong.

"Riku....You should've never left the darkness. It's much more fun here."  
"Huh?" said Riku.  
"Darkness makes you stronger. Stronger than light itself."  
"You're wrong!" said Riku. "Darkness is what makes you weak. It makes you blind!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes that's right! Blind enough to not see the true power within you!" and he attacks Janux. But Janux dodges.

"I'll prove you wrong...you'll see!"  
And then, just before Janux unleashes a huge powerful attack, a girl in black coat comes before him and stops the attack.  
"Janux! You must stop!"  
"X-Xyra? What are you doing here?"  
"I have found our true selves! There's no more reason to fight Sora and his friends!"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Janux.  
"I found out where they are! Come with me!"

Suddenly, everything went back to normal, and they were back near the Central Station. Janux and Xyra ran off.

"W-what's going on?" asked Sora to Naminé.  
"I guess Janux and Xyra, or should I say, Janus and Yra, have both come back to their consciousness, uncontrolled by the darkness."  
"Huh?"  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys along the way. For now, lets head to the town, and look for Natsumi!"  
"Oh yeah!" said Sora. And suddenly, they saw Heine as he rushes off ahead of them.   
"Hey, wait up, Heine!" said Sora.  
"Yeah! Wait up!" said Riku.

Upon arriving at Station Heights, they saw her. It was Heine's 'most important person'.

"Natsumi!" Heine called out to her.  
"Huh?" Natsumi turned back to discover that his friend has arrived. "Heine...?"  
"Natsumi! It's me! Heine!"  
"Heine!" Natsumi ran towards Heine, and the two hug each other. "It really is you! You're ok! 

You came back! I'm so happy!"  
Tears were falling out of her eyes.  
"This is real..." said Heine. "I finally found you again...."  
After that, Heine took something from his pocket. "Here." It was the white crystal she gave him.   
"I kept our promise." he said with a smile.  
"Yeah..." said Natsumi. "You sure did."

"Oh..how romantic..." said Kairi.  
"Kinda reminds me of two other people who made a promise to each other, huh?" Riku looked at Sora and Kairi.  
Sora and Kairi looked blushed.  
"Hey Sora, how come your face is all red? Huh..?"  
"Wh-what? N-no! It's nothing!"  
"Oh really?"

"Hey I know guys!" said Roxas.  
"Yeah?" said Sora.  
"Let's get some sea-salt ice cream to celebrate!"  
"Sure! That would be cool!" said Heine.

Roxas ran off to the shop, only to discover something odd. It was a man, who resembled Axel.

"A-axel?" Roxas said.  
"Nope. The name's Lea."  
"Oh.....you must be..his other.."  
"Yeah, I'm his real one, allright."  
Roxas looked sad.  
"Aww, cheer up, Roxas. Besides, Axel believed in you. In fact, I promised him that I will find you, just in case he fades into darkness."  
All of a sudden, there was a tear falling from Roxas' eyes. Lea hugged him, and tried to cheer him up.

Just then, Sora and the gang followed Roxas. But they were surprised at what they saw.   
"A-axel?" said Sora.  
"No. That's Lea." said Riku. "Axel once told me that his somebody lived here in Twilight Town."  
Sora looked at the sad Roxas. Then he looked back at Riku.  
"All Roxas wanted was to be with Axel." he said.  
"Huh?" said Riku.  
"Roxas made him feel like he had a heart..."

Suddenly, Heine and Natsumi's keyblades began glowing. It produced a bright beam of light that hit Lea, causing Axel to appear out of nowhere.

"W-what was that?" asked Heine.  
"Apparently, your Keyblades are specially made." said Riku.  
"That's right!" said Naminé. "Not only can they give a heart to a Nobody, but they can also bring back a person's Nobody, once the person has left the dark side of the heart."

"W-where am I?" Axel was feeling dizzy. "R-roxas?"  
"Axel!"  
The two were reunited once again! The two best friends!  
"Axel...."  
"Roxas....I-Idon't know how I got back here...but.....Here I am.....!"

And after that, they enjoyed sea-salt ice cream. Just then, a girl and a boy came. They both looked like Janus and Yra (Janux and Xyra).

"Sora, Heine, Natsumi.....everyone.." said the boy, who introduced himself as Janus John.  
"Thank you so much. We have now reunited with our Nobodies....thanks to you." said the girl, who introduced herself as Yra Maria.  
"Us? What for?" said Heine.  
"The light in your heart helped us realize that darkness is the wrong path." said Janus.  
"However, light and darkness co-exist in every world, in every heart." said Yra.  
"Oh....well.....uhm..." said Sora.  
"We'll see you again soon!"  
"And if you need us, don't hesitate to call. We'd love to help out!"

After they left, everyone was happy. But still, Heine was looking sad.

"Why are you still said, Heine?" asked Natsumi.  
"Well....my memories. They're still fuzzy. I still can't remember who I really am, or where I really came from..."  
"Hey, I know a legend here in Twilight Town!" said Roxas.  
"Huh? What legend?" said Heine.  
"If you find a dark cave within Twilight Town, you will find a mysterious object that can grant your deepest desires!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah! It's just that, I don't know where the cave is. And they say it's not the one that leads to the Mansion."  
"Oh....I see...so where do we find it?"

"I think I know." said Natsumi.  
"Really?" said Heine.  
"I once saw a secret passage near the right side of the Central Station. But it was dark and Nobodies were guarding it."  
"Then, let's go!" said Heine. "C'mon guys!"  
"Another adventure?" said Sora.   
"Don't worry, I bet we're gonna have fun in the end." said Riku.

And so they went to the Central Station, and Natsumi showed them the secret passage.   
"So it was really deep and dark...but no Nobodies!" said Heine.  
"Maybe because we got rid of them." said Sora.  
"Anyway, let's go in!" said Axel, who was behind them.  
"Axel? You're coming with us?" asked Roxas.  
"Well, duh! Of course! You're my friends!"  
"But what about Lea?" asked Riku.  
"Oh....he says he's kinda busy right now. He'll come some other time."

As they went in the cave, Heine slowly began recalling his memories.

"Hay.....ner..."  
"What?" Asked Roxas.  
"Hayner. I once met him. He is connected with my past. I just know it."  
"Really?" said Roxas.

As they go further, Heine started remembering about his days in the realm of darkness.

\------------------------------flashback: realm of darkness------------------------------

Heine was walking around, when all of a sudden, he met Riku.

"So your name is Heine?"  
"Well...that's what Zexion called me. And that's all I can remember."  
Riku paused for a minute. "Don't let the darkness get into your heart. Find your light. Don't be like me." And then he opens a door to Twilight Town and Heine enters it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say Riku," said Heine.  
"Yeah?" said Riku.  
"Remember when we met before?"  
"Yeah...what happened after that?"  
"Well...." Heine paused for a minute. "After that, I remembered everything, and met Natsumi along the way. But because I was overtaken by the heartless once again, I forgot all of it again."  
"Huh?" said Natsumi.  
"Well, except for the promise with Natsumi." Heine said with a smile.

"So you met Zexion?" asked Roxas.  
"Well yeah. Not only that, I feel like he had a strange connection to me, like we met in the past."  
"Really? Well....after all you do have the same hairstyle, right? Heheh.."  
Heine laughed. "Well, yeah....I guess we do."

They were almost at the very end of the cave when Heine dropped on the floor, unconscious. Everyone tried to wake him up, but he couldn't.   
"W-what should we do?" Natsumi was worried.  
"Use your keyblade!" said Naminé to her. And suddenly, her keyblade glowed, and woke up the unconscious Heine.

"Are you all right, Heine?" she asked.  
"Uh....yeah...."  
"You nearly gave us heart attacks!" said Sora.  
"Oh...sorry..."  
"So..why did you black out?" asked Roxas.  
"Well...I was remembering my days in the realm of darkness, and then...I saw this boy...it was...."  
He paused for a while and said "Hayner."

"Hayner?" said Roxas.  
"I finally remembered everything now!"  
"Really?" said Natsumi.  
"Yes! My true name is....Hayner!"  
"W-what? What do you mean 'Hayner'? That's the name of one of my friends here in Twilight Town!"  
"Well.....I guess I have lots of explaining to do."

"When I was still a little boy, I was just an ordinary kid living here in Twilight Town. I had no ideas about heartless or nobodies back then. But because I was taken in by a bunch of Nobodies, I got separated from my parents, and I never got to return to them after that. That's when my memories were partly erased and my physical appearance changed. I also gained the power of darkness, although I never really wanted those. Afrer meeting Natsumi and ending up back in the darkness, Xemnas promised me that he will grant my deepest desires if I defeat Sora and his friends..."

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"What's the matter? You guys don't believe me? Then let's head for the last room in the cave! Maybe I can clarify myself there."

At last, they have arrived in the room, next to the exit to Station Heights. But to their surprise, a man with long, grey-blue hair and carrying a book was waiting for them. 

"Hayner! You made it!"  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
Then the man suddenly attacks Heine. But Heine dodges it. The two engage in battle, but the man was defeated.

The man looked at Heine and said, "Very good! Now I know you really are Hayner!"  
"Just who are you anyway?" said Heine.  
"Could he be..." Axel said. "Zexion?"

"Wrong. Zexion is my Nobody." said the man. "My name is Ienzo, a former lab assistant of Ansem the Wise. I once dived into the darkness, and gave up my heart. But upon hearing what Axel said about Sora and Riku, I had a change of heart....even at the very last second."

"Ienzo?" said Heine.  
"Don't you remember me, Heine, or should I say, Hayner?"

\---------------------------------------flashback: Twilight Town, years ago------------------------------------

A man comes landing in Twilight Town via Gummi Ship. He first approached a young Heine, or rather, Hayner.

"Hey there kid."  
"Huh?"  
"May I know what place is this?"  
"Oh! You're in Twilight Town! The best place to see the sunset in the sky!"  
"Oh, I see. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ienzo. I'm one of those who are ordered by Ansem the Wise to research on the human heart by exploring other worlds. I was assigned here."  
"Oh.....well my name is Hayner. Nice to meet you!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah...I sure do now...what happened? And what did you mean 'dived into darkness'?"  
"Like I said, Zexion is my Nobody, but a fake Riku was ordered by Axel to destroy him during the time in Castle Oblivion. My consciousness happened to be there at that exact time. I felt sorry for what I did. I tried to stop Zexion from being destroyed, but I couldn't. And all of a sudden, I found myself back here, in this town."  
"Oh...so that's why I felt like Zexion knew me back then in the realm of darkness.."

"But I still don't get it." said Riku. "How did Ienzo end up back to his real self?"  
"It's simple." Naminé said. "He left the darkness in his heart, and started anew, hoping that his Nobody would someday return..."

And just at that moment, Heine and Natsumi's Keyblades reacted once again, This time, at Ienzo, making Zexion appear out of the book, now with a heart, just like Roxas and Axel.

"Zexion!" said Ienzo.  
"W-what am I doing here?" said Zexion.  
"You're back!" said Ienzo.

Zexion looked at him, and then turned his eyes on Axel, who betrayed him. "Why you...!"  
Axel looked at him too. "I-I'm sorry...I...."  
"You chose Sora and Riku over your friends?"  
"Well...Roxas was my friend too, you know!"  
"That'e enough!" said Ienzo. "Axel had a change of heart. And so must you."  
"Huh...?"  
"We were lucky that we got to meet again. Other Organization members might not be so lucky, you know."

"Besides," added Ienzo. "According to my prediction, there will be five Nobodies who will be returned to the real world--with hearts."  
Riku thought. "So that makes Roxas, Axel and Zexion..."  
"And two more!" said Sora. "Let's find them!"  
"Sure." said Heine. "But where?"  
"Uhm.."

"Heine," said Ienzo.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you to have this back." He gives him a small book.  
"B-but..this is..."  
"Yeah, I know. You gave that to me. But now, I've finished reading it. Thank you."

Suddenly, the book glowed. Heine was covered in light. And then, his appearance changed, much similar to that of Hayner in Twilight Town, but with the same hairstyle, only with blonde hair.

"See, I told you. You are Hayner." said Ienzo.  
"I....I really am..."  
Everyone was totally shocked.   
"So...you really ARE Hayner!" said Sora.  
"But what about that Hayner in Twilight Town?" asked Roxas.

 

"That Hayner...." said Heine. "is my little brother. He was probably called 'Hayner' because they....didn't want to think I'm gone...."  
"Oh...I see...." said Natsumi. "Now I know why there were two Hayners in this town."  
"Oh yeah....the 'Virtual Hayner'..." said Sora. "Who was that?"  
"That was me. Naminé gave it to me so I can check on Natsumi, if she's still ok. But I couldn't tell who I really am...."  
Natsumi laughed. "You sure got me there, huh, 'Hayner'?"  
"Yeah..." Heine laughed too. "I surely did. But I'm kinda sorry though..."  
"It's ok...."  
After that, Heine transforms back into his dark form.  
"Why did you transform back?" asked Ienzo.  
"So that I won't confuse others of who's Heine and Hayner." Heine said with a smile.

After that, they went through the exit. Heine led the group to his original house, where Hayner also lives. 

As they went in, they saw Hayner's parents, who were rather confused. Hayner (friend of Pence and Olette) was also there. It was Heine's time to explain everything.

"Are you Hayner's parents?"  
"Why, yes we are." said Hayner's dad.  
"What can we do for you?" said Hayner's mom.  
Heine held out the book that Ienzo gave him recently, and he transformed back into his old form.  
"My name...is Hayner."  
"W-what?"  
"B-but thats...."  
"That's right, mom and dad. It's me, the real Hayner. Your real son! The one who was captured by Nobod---err...white things! I lost my memories and ended up in the realm of darkness, but thanks to Sora and his friends, I got back here..."  
His mom and dad looked closely, and said, "Hayner?!?" "Is that really you?"  
"Yeah, it really is me...It's just that, I got trapped in the dark realm, that's why my appearance changed." And then, he transforms back.

"Say, Riku..."  
"Yeah?"  
"When we get back to the islands, let's....visit our parents again...."

After that, the group went to the station, so they could go to sunset hill, for a vacation. There they found Janus and Yra.

"Those two look happy." Naminé said. "They're back together".

Just then, they meet three people. Two men and a girl.

"You must be...." said Naminé. "...the three knights...the ones who gave the two Keyblades."  
"That's right." said the tallest guy. "We're Terra, Aqua and Ven. We just wanted to meet the new Keyblade bearers of this world." And then, they left.

"W-wait!" said Sora. "Tell me! Tell me why...the Keyblade chose me..."  
Terra looked back, and said "Find it within yourself." And then he smiled. He seemed to know Sora a lot.  
But soon enough, it was time for Sora and friends to go. Natsumi and Heine had to say goodbye. 

"Aww, don't be sad.." said Sora. "You can visit us anytime!"  
"Yeah!" said Riku. "You can ride aboard Ienzo's Gummi Ship, if you like!"  
Natsumi and Heine looked at Ienzo. And with that, Ienzo smiled at them.  
"Hey wait!" Axel and Alex said. "We're coming too!"

Upon arriving at Destiny Islands, they went back to the town. Sora and Riku visited their parents, while Roxas, Axel, and Alex went making Sea-salt Ice Cream for the towns people and selling it to them.

But after a few days, some unexpected guests arrive at their shore. Coming from a Gummi Ship, Janus, Yra, Natsumi, Heine, Ienzo and Zexion come to the islands to visit Sora and friends.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands!" Everyone said to them.  
"So you wanna visit the islands?" asked Sora.  
"Well....." said Ienzo. "We came here for something important."  
Sora noticed that a young girl came along with them. A young girl with short blonde hair and green eyes.  
"H-hey! It's you!" said Sora.  
"Yeah, The one we met on Radiant Garden!" said Roxas.

"Her name's Arlene." said Zexion. "Larxene, from the Organization XIII, was her nobody.   
She came with us because she wanted to meet her Nobody too...."

Just then, Axel and Alex came with their new friend, Myde.

"L-larxene?" Axel said.  
"Nope. It's Arlene." Arlene said. "Larxene was my Nobody."  
"..and Demyx was mine!" said Myde.  
"W-what?" Axel looked at Myde. "Oh...so that's why you looked familiar."  
"I bet you wanted to see Demyx too, huh?" said Alex.  
"Yup! Sure do!" said Myde.

And with that, Natsumi and Heine's Keyblades began to react/glow again. It hit Arlene and Myde, causing Larxene and Demyx to appear. Everyone was happy! Everyone was together again! All summer....

[I guess it really is better in the light]


End file.
